couragefandomcom-20200223-history
Katz Kandy
Plot Muriel and Courage are making candy apples in preparation for the Nowhere Sweet Stuff Contest, while Eustace is enjoying himself at the beach. Meanwhile, Katz has developed a living jam monster to kidnap Muriel and coerce her into revealing the secret ingredient in her candy apples. Once the candy apples are finished, Courage answers a knock on the backdoor. The jam monster attacks them and carries the both of them to Katz Kandy, a candy shop run by Katz. Eustace comes home for dinner and notices a trail of purple jam leading out the door, which he starts licking up and following. The jam monster throws Courage and Muriel into the basement, where Katz comes to meet them. Katz then shows why he brought them there, revealing that he keeps placing Second in the Nowhere Sweet Stuff Contest. Katz tries to force Muriel to reveal her secret ingredient by placing her onto a giant candy cane above a taffy-puller. Meanwhile Courage is bound in bubble-gum to a stone wall. Katz explains that if Muriel doesn't reveal her secret ingredient, he will pull a lever which will drop Muriel and the candy cane into the taffy-puller. Courage chews through the bubble-gum and uses it to blow a bubble to float up to Katz. The bubble pops when it hits the ceiling, dropping Courage onto Katz, which prevents him from pulling the lever. Eustace arrives at Katz Kandy where the jam monster attacks him. Down in the basement, Katz allows a "small spot of sport"—a staring contest—before Courage "goes bye-bye". Courage immediately begins to suffer. Eustace scares away the jam monster with his iconic "OOGA BOOGA BOOGA!" mask and goes down to the basement. Eustace's arrival startles Courage, causing him to blink and lose the game. Katz throws Courage into a giant jujube maker, turning him into a purple jujube. Eustace complains about dinner and asks Muriel why she is walking around without her boot, but Muriel demands that he get her away from the taffy-puller. Eustace reaches Muriel and Katz pulls the lever, nearly turning them into taffy. While Katz and Eustace are fighting on the candy canes, Courage rolls up the stairs and rams the lever, which drops Katz into the taffy-puller. Katz, now being pulled into taffy, still demands to know Muriel's secret ingredient, and she reveals that it is vinegar. In the end, Muriel and Courage win 1st place in the 43rd Annual Nowhere Sweet Stuff Contest, while Katz receives his usual 2nd place. Characters *Courage *Muriel Bagge *Eustace Bagge Antagonists *Katz *Katz' Jam Monster Trivia * The kitchen where Katz makes the jam monster resembles Cajun Fox's kitchen from Cajun Granny Stew. * This is the first time Eustace uses the "OOGA BOOGA BOOGA!" mask on someone other than Courage. * This is the second time that Eustace fights Katz directly, the first was in Klub Katz as a wrecking ball. * The Nowhere Sweet Stuff Contest may be related to the Sweet Stuff Bakery seen in Heads of Beef. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:2001 Category:Season 1b